Triclops
Triclops: Evolution is an odd thing, changing one race ever so slightly. After years and years of being the top of the food chain on Earth, Humans took a turn in the evolutionary circle. Unlike their advanced human counterparts (Martial Artists), they do not have a great grasp on harnessing their ki; instead, they are more physically powerful. Not only are they stronger in the ways of hand to hand combat, they are rather adept at seperating techniques, able to split into as many as four seperate beings. Above all, they have evolved a beneficial third eye, allowing them to see better than most other races. Unfortunately, though, they seem to have lost the ability to grow hair, as their bodies are very efficient at processing 'waste' Average Height: 6'3" Average Weight: 250 pounds Life Span: 120-150 years Interesting Traits: Three eyes, bald. Example: Tien ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (22 additional points, max of 8 in 1 stat) INT 12 MNT 9 STR 9 DEX 6 STM 12 SPD 6 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Triclops gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 11*STM+25*level KI: 12*MNT+15*level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick two powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Triclops' thid eye gives them an advantage in combat, granting +1 to all Strike/dodge rolls, and immunity to the Zanzoken power. If a Triclops is blinded, by Taiyoken or a similar power, the Triclops loses these bonuses. (Phys) Triclops can regrow lost arms and legs over time. For each limb lost, the Triclops must spend one day healing, without fighting. (Ment) Triclops begin with the Split Form and Tri-Fork powers. (Ment) Triclops have an unusual mastery of ki, gaining +1 to HtH and Sword Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). (Phys) Triclops have an exceptional mastery of separating techniques. Triclops may stay separated until they receive damage equal to their Max HP before they are forced to reform. (Ment) Triclops start with a school of their choice at level 1, and gain another school for free at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, the Triclop doesn't gain the school until their INT is high enough. Triclops can not know more than one school for every 9 INT they have. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Improved Split Form Triclops must have the Tri-Fork power before they may take this power. This is an improvement to the regular Split Form power. When performing a Split Form, the Triclops' stats are now 90% of their original, instead of the usual 75%. With Improved split Form, a Triclsop' Hp, Ki, and Endurance are recalculated using the stats of the splits, instead of being divided by a set number. This only applies to Improved Split Form. Should a Triclops reform, they must add the total amount of Hp, Ki, and endurance lost by both split forms and subtract that total from their normal form's totals. If the HP lost by the splits would send the Triclops to or below 0 HP, they instead have 1 HP after reforming. If the Ki lost would send the Triclops to or below 0 Ki, they have 0 Ki after reforming. If the endurance lost by the splits would send the Triclops to or below 0 endurance, they have 0 endurance, and are unconscious. Improved Split form is the only form of seperating which can inflict critical hits. (Phys) Improved Tri-Fork You must have the Improved Split Form power before taking this power. This is an improved to the regular Tri-Fork power. The Triclop's stats are now 60% of their original, instead of the regular 50%. This power uses the same formula as Improved Split Form for lost Hp, Ki, and Endurance when reforming. (Phys) Quadruple Split You must have the Improved Tri-Fork power before taking this power. This technique splits the Triclops into four separate beings. Each Split's stats are 50% of their original values, and this power costs 4 Endurance to use. This power uses the same formula as Improved Split Form for lost Hp, Ki, and Endurance when reforming. (Ment) Teamwork You must have the Quadruple Split power before taking this power. Whem multiple splits of a Triclops attack the same person, those splits gain +2 to their strikes for every split attacking the person. If two splits attack an individual, they both gain +4 to their strikes. If three splits attack an indivudal, they each gain +6 to their strikes. If four splits attack an indivudal, they each gain +8 to their strikes. The splits must be attacking the same person to gain this bonus, and this power is always in effect once taken. (Ment) Shin-Ki-Ko-Ho Blast This is a technique primarily meant to hold opponents back. The Triclops forms a triangle with his hands and releases a ray of energy that stuns anything it damages. This is a Ki attack with a +5 bonus to Strike, which can be used an unlimited number of times per round. It deals 1d6*10 damage, +1d6*10 per level, and is Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing. If someone is damaged by the Blast, he loses his next two actions. This stun effect does not stack, like normal. Advanced Block negates this stunning effect. This attack costs 20 Ki +15 Ki per level, and 7 endurance. This attack can be used past 0 endurance, but every time the Triclops uses the Blast below 0 End, they must roll 1d100 to determine which of the following effects occur. 1-49 The Triclops resists the effects of fatigue and can continue firing Shin-Ki-Ko-Ho Blasts. 50-79 The Triclops can no longer withstand the strain upon his body, and passes out. Endurance is regained as normal while unconscious, and the Triclops will awaken when he is at 5 endurance or more. 80-100 The Triclops has pushed himself too far, and his body begins to deteriorate rapidly from the stress. The Triclops passes out and will die within 1 Neo Week unless he receives immediate medical help.